Daybreak
by BasementKat
Summary: Being the only survivor of a raging fire that killed his family, a young boy, void of emotion, is accepted at Wammy's. Thrown into L's wild game Day finds out the truth behind his family's deaths and swears to avenge them, at any cost. This includes helping a serial killer, and writing in a little black notebook. OC story! Told in 100 word drabbles :))
1. Matted mess

**A/N: Heyo peeps! In honor of one of my favorite stories Lord Charming, I am making it so that every chapter is exactly 100 words. Yep you can count them! I have been shown that an excellent story can be told in 100 word drabbles and I'm very excited to try it myself!**

* * *

I think I died last night.

Obviously my body is still here, but when that fire spread it might have well killed me too. I'm telling you, there's nothing left. All day I've had to listen to 'how lucky I was to have survived'. I want to tell them that there wrong, I didn't make it, but my hollow voice can't seem to reach that far.

My hand reaches to curl my long locks of curly strawberry blonde hair, before I remember that it's gone. What's left is charred and hangs just below my ears in a bloodied matted mess.


	2. Dry

**Thanks for reading so far, because the chapters are so short, I should have lots of em ready to read!**

* * *

When I was young, around seven years old, I had told my mom that I wanted to grow my hair long. I had anxiously awaited the remark of 'boys don't have long hair' that I knew I would get from her, that I had gotten from my brothers, but she surprised me and told me I could grow it as long as I wanted.

_Mom…_

I miss her, no, I want to miss her. It's horrible isn't it? The fact that I don't care that they all gone? This is why I died to. I haven't shed a single tear.


	3. Blinded

**Chapta 3!**

* * *

"Dylan."

I hear the voice in my head, loud and fairly annoying. I don't want to get up but I do. I open my eyes and can instantly tell that something is wrong. My vision is blurry, and my depth perception is off. Across the room from me is a hospital nurse.

I let my eyes shut again, wanting the weird feeling to go away. I've always had perfect vision, what's wrong now? My hand snakes up to feel my eyes. The right is wrapped in a loose bandage that falls away as I sit up.

I only see black.


	4. Mirror

**CH 4!**

* * *

With my one good eye I peer and squint at the wall, trying to create a clear picture. The brown haired nurse comes back with a mirror and lets me look for myself. My left eye remains a shiny, reflective blue, and perfectly unblemished. The other is more of a creamy, milky white. Before the nurse cleaned it up, dried blood had surrounded the rim giving me an angry raccoon look. I had spent to long staring at the blinding flames and ruined my eye. At least that's what the nurse tells me. I can't really bring myself to care.


	5. Charred

**Thanks to ChillingShadow for being my first reviewer! Unluckily the chapters will stay the length that they are. I apologize**

* * *

The official report went something like this

-An accidental fire spread from unknown causes, killing single mother Calla Foster and two of her children, twelve year old Samuel and five year old Evan. The only survivor was fifteen year old Dylan who escaped with only severe burning of the face and upper torso. The whole house is charred and burned to the ground. Luckily no other surrounding residencies caught on fire.

I let the charred locks of my hair fall over my face covering the worst of the scars. It had been two weeks and I was attending their funeral.


	6. Bodies

**Ch 6!**

* * *

I sit in an uncomfortable chair, away from everyone else. My white eye is covered by my hair, and my knees are tucked into my chest to keep hidden. I didn't want to attend the funeral; it was pointless.

The bodies were burned past recognition.

I look up when I feel a hand on my shoulder. Smiling at me is an older man. I wonder if I should care who he is.

"Dylan, I presume?"

I barely nod.

"I'm Rodger Ruvie, since we couldn't find or contact any of your living relatives; you're going to be residing in my orphanage."


	7. Not once

**Ch 7!**

* * *

Silence.

My forehead is pressed against the glass of Mr. Ruvie's limousine. Tree's and cars rush past me blending into blobs of discolor. In my reflection my face looks hollow, skinny and pale white. That is to be expected. I've hardly eaten anything since I'd been discharged from the hospital. I haven't said a word, and I haven't cried.

Not once.

Mr. Ruvie doesn't talk about it either, in fact he was quick to take me from the funeral. I can't believe that he knows what I'm feeling, but I think that I've decided to let him stay by me.


	8. Genius?

**Ch 8!**

* * *

The car pulls up to a large iron gate protecting a church like building. The sign by the gate says "The Wammy's House."

So this was it, the orphanage for 'genius kids' or so Mr. Ruvie had told me. Was I a genius?

Maybe.

I was smart, but not book smart. You could call it street smarts or in my words, my intuition. It had helped me evade the fire.

But that sounds stupid doesn't it?

Normal people don't wake up in the middle of the night in cold sweat thinking to themselves, _I have to jump out the window!_


	9. Luggage

**Ch 9!**

* * *

I don't have a suitcase.

Everything I owned had been destroyed. But that was for the better, memories were painful, best to not have anything to remind you of the past.

Rodger led me into Wammy's looking a little lost. It seemed he was used to carrying the guests' luggage, and his hands kept twitching.

As for me, I hid behind my hair and eye bandage.

Kids littered the grounds happy and having fun even in this cold autumn weather. I watched them for a while, listening to their shouts and laughs until Mr. Ruvie told me to go inside.


	10. Death Day

**Yay Ch 10!**

* * *

Wammy's had a lot of rules.

I stood in Mr. Ruvie's office as he drilled them into me. Some of them were normal, be on time for class, don't fight, be respectful. But others were odder like you can't tell anyone about your past, and you can't tell anyone your real name.

Mr. Ruvie told me I needed an alias. It didn't take me long to think of one either. For the first time since the fire I spoke.

"Two weeks ago I died, happy death day to me.

I cocked my head.

I'd like my name to be Day."


	11. Angry blonde

**Sorry for those who are reading my story (anyone?) that this update is late. I was without internet access last night. So without further adieu I present to you Ch 11!**

* * *

** s**_Day…_

I keep the word in my head as Mr. Ruvie accepts it. Dylan is dead, so it makes sense to have a new name although Mr. Ruvie says it's for security issues. The next thing he explains to me is L.

The world's greatest detective.

Wammy's kids are being raised to succeed L, and now I am in the running. All of a sudden the door to Mr. Ruvie's office bangs open. A blonde haired boy storms in and slams his hand down on the desk.

"Near cheated." He spits out narrowing his dark eyes.

"Mello…" Mr. Ruvie sighs.


	12. Geography test

**Ch 12!**

* * *

The blonde haired boy, Mello, glares at Mr. Ruvie. The older gentleman waves his hand.

"What happened this time, Mello?"

Mello takes a breath and spits out this story about how a boy named Near beat him on a geography test.

"… I've always been better at geography! He must have cheated."

Mello ends his rant and stares expectantly at Mr. Ruvie.

"Well…?"

"I will question Near, Mello, but I don't want to hear this kind of thing again."

Mello snorts.

"As if!"

Just then Mello turns to me, seemingly just noticing my presence.

"Who's he?"

"My name is Day."


	13. Bad attitude

**Oh, Mello... What will I do with you?**

* * *

"That's girly." Mello snorts. "What's wrong with your eye?"

My hand self-consciously touches the bandage and I decide that I do not like Mello.

"What's wrong with your attitude?" Is my genius comeback.

Mello glares and turns back to Mr. Ruvie.

"Just tell Near to fuck off, okay?"

He then stalks out of the office and slams the door.

Mr. Ruvie moans, "What am I supposed to do with that boy?"

I bite my lip. "If you don't mind me asking sir, who is that kid? His name doesn't seem very fitting does it? He's not very mellow."

Ruvie laughs.


	14. Lucky number

**Ch 14**

* * *

"He is second in the orphanage, and second to succeed L. It makes him very bitter, just like the chocolate he's always eating."

Mr. Ruvie explains. I had seen a bar of what seemed like chocolate in his jeans pocket; perhaps he had an obsession with it.

"You say he's second, is Near first?" I ask.

Mr. Ruvie nods. "Yes L's number one successor is Near, good kid…" He draws off.

"Matter o' fact, I'll have Near show you to your room and classes."

He hands me a printed piece of paper showing my schedule and my room number.

13.


	15. Ghost boy

**Ch 15! Btw the three sections mentioned in this chapter are the boys side, the girls side, and the main buildings.**

* * *

_Ghost boy._

That's all I think when Near enters the room. White hair, white skin, white clothes, and big, dark and haunting eyes. I shudder involuntarily.

"You called for me?" He says in a monotone voice, shaping the question so that it's more of a statement.

Mr. Ruvie nods and gestures to me.

"Can you please show Day to room 13?"

"Yes." Near responds his dark orbs turning to me a silent command to follow. I do after a quick goodbye to Mr. Ruvie.

Wammy's was built in three sections and Near leads me to the boys side.

"We're here."


	16. Room

Thanks to BB for being my second reviewer, and to DeathandMayhem for following my story! Now for Ch 16!

* * *

My one blue eye takes in the room. It's fairly standard and consists of a twin bed, desk, and night stand. The window is overlooking the back of Wammy's grounds, and under it sits a loveseat. The walls are painted a pale calming gray and several abstract paintings are hung. I hardly notice when Near tries to back out of the room. He doesn't seem to want to show me around, not that I really care, so I give him an awkward thankful nod and he disappears. I sit down on the bed, not really intent on sleeping, and sigh.


	17. Jammed

**Oh my gosh, I thought these next four chapters had been added to my story but they weren't! I'm really sry, and super thanks to BB- Thanks so much *Blushes* I'm glad you like it!**

**Well here is Ch 17!**

* * *

My heart thumps against my chest. A shiny layer of sweat plasters my hair to my forehead. My room is blazing hot, and smoke creeps in from under the door way, stinging my eyes and burning my throat. Half-drunk with sleep I stumble out of bed before my brain realizes my predicament. The flames start to gobble up my curtains, ashes fluttering to the floor. Hacking, I make my way to the window straight across from my bed and try to force it open. But, it's jammed.

"Come on!" I mutter as the flames start to lick at my ankles.


	18. Dream

**Ch 18!**

* * *

I jerk awake, hands clawing at nothing. My whole body is covered in sweat, and I am tangled in white bed covers. My wide eye takes in my surroundings, noticing the pale gray walls of my room at Wammy's. I must have fallen asleep. _It was just a dream, just a dream. _I repeat to myself, although it was more like a nightmare, and not at all how I had woken up that morning. The window did open, and I am here, my hearts still beating. This is why I had hardly slept since that day, it was too painful.


	19. Watch it!

**Ch 19!**

* * *

The sky outside is dark meaning I must have been out for a few hours, or even a whole day, although that was unlikely. I sit up and breathe deeply, stepping out of bed and onto the cool wooden floor. My stomach growls reminding me of how I haven't eaten in quite a while. Finding the kitchen would probably be a good place to start, and I head down the hallway, briefly glancing at the map of Wammy's that Mr. Ruvie had given me before stuffing it into my scruffy jeans pocket, and walking headfirst into a very solid someone.


	20. It's Implied

**Chapter 20! Sorry for the wait, I wasn't gonna keep going, butttttt Hada Gracia with all her helpful reviews kept me going! Thanks so much :))) I will take your advice into account.**

* * *

"Oof!" was the first sound I heard as both of us were knocked to the ground. The second was a crash, like a shattering plate. I know I should say sorry, but I can't get my mouth to work right.

"Are you okay?" I hear as the victim of my crash stumbles up. He lends me a hand that I don't take and pushes his goggles back from his eyes. Retrieving the broken device from its grave, the boy shakes it a frowns at me.

"It's broken." He states.

"I know." I say, trying to keep the implied 'Duh' out.


	21. L

**Oh Meh Gerd, a chapter for L!**

* * *

Many miles away from Winchester, England a man sits, hunched over a dimly lit laptop. His fingers fly over the keys as he speeds through the documents. His tired eyes seem to blur the tiny Calibri script on the page, weak from days without rest.

His usual sugary 'pick me up' in the form of a cake or cookie had failed to have been delivered; as Watari's sleek limousine could not trek through the deep layers of ice and snow.

Something on his laptop catches his eye, and he opens the page. It is a letter sent from Rodger Ruvie.


End file.
